Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's first version
A Reimu that may have looked into the feats of her ancestor, as she's exchanged most of her usual projectile-based toolkit for a more conventional style of gameplay that revolves around close-quarters melee comboing and immense pressuring of her opponents. Though she may appear similar to Guile on the surface, Reimu is actually a more offensively oriented fighter with a larger pool of Specials, so as to have a tool for almost every situation. ) |Image = File:RPReimuport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot The 14th Doctor's Soldier soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Reimu is a three-button character that is fast and for the most part easy to combo with. Reimu is fairly versatile as a whole, being able to deal with a variety of situations by piercing an opponent's defenses via Dimensional Rift and chipping away at their Life with a few projectiles. Reimu is a Charge Character that may take some getting used to at first, but those familiar with playing with Guile should pick up on it pretty fast. Reimu has quite a lot of tools for keeping pressure on her opponent. + and Aerial are probably Reimu's best zoning tools, as they hit multiple times. Outside of these, Reimu also has quite a number of command normals available. + / + allow Reimu to advance on the opponent while still maintaining a charge, while + helps push them into a corner. + acts as a psuedo-launcher, allowing Reimu to follow up with combos. Like most of RicePigeon's character's Reimu also has a grounded overhead attack in + , though it loses its overhead property if cancelled into from or + , retaining this property if cancelled into from + . At the beginning of the match, Reimu must choose between one of two Level 3 hypers available, as Reimu will not have access to both simultaneously. Fantasy Heaven summons 7 orbs that light up each time Reimu strikes the opponent with a melee attack, and will automatically perform a fullscreen attack once all 7 orbs are lit up. Fantasy Nature is unique in that it acts as either a throw or an overhead melee attack depending on the spacing of the opponent. The throw variant is unblockable, but cannot hit airborne opponents, nor can it hit opponents in hitstun, so it cannot be comboed into. The melee variant can be comboed into and can hit airborne opponents, but can also be blocked and also deals less raw damage than the throw variant. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} | Ground versions: projectile velocity varies with button pressed Aerial versions: projectile launch angle varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} |42}} | Height and distance vary with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | version: , , , , version: , version: , | | }} | }} | }}}} | Distance varies with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} |42}} or |42}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Spawns 7 orbs that last 15 seconds Lights 1 orb for every successful melee attack Activates once all 7 orbs are lit Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Becomes a melee attack if throw doesn't connect Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPReimupal10.png|1,10 ( 's colors) |File:RPReimupal11.png|1,11 |File:RPReimupal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos 409MUGEN - Las Vegas Stage Trivia *Reimu's taunt animation when using her 18th palette is a direct reference to Guile's Shades of Glory taunt from Street Fighter IV. *The music that plays during "Fantasy Nature" is a remix of "G Free" from ZUN's album, Magical Astronomy. While it is not explicitly stated to be one of Reimu's music themes, a remix of the track is used during the final boss battle with Reimu in the Touhou fangame Concealed the Conclusion.G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Concealed the Conclusion) *Reimu uses Ibuki's voice from Super Street Fighter IV. Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}